


It's been a while but I do miss your smile

by NianaiBell



Series: #ourtwoweeksofpositivity [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up and Make Up, Dr Shiro, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Med!Shiro, Shiro is a Pining Mess, Teacher!Adam, The AU where there is no Space Wars and Shiro gets his second chance, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell
Summary: Day 9. ReunionAU where Shiro left for med school and has come home. He thinks it's time to give Adam a call and work towards another chance together. Too bad he's acting like a middle schooler trying to ask their crush to prom.





	It's been a while but I do miss your smile

**Author's Note:**

> Bluberri_pomchi on IG has a wonderful idea started for the current chaos in the VLD fandom. And since I don't art as much I wanted to participate with this little bit. Look for the tags #ourtwoweeksofpositivity to see the wonderful stuff everyone is creating.
> 
> Shiro has been through a lot so here's an AU where he gets a break.

Shiro held his breath, trying to calm his nerves.

He sat crisscross on the floor, hands atop his knees, eyeing the tiny glass and metal contraption before him.

Quiznak, this shouldn’t be this _difficult._

“So like you gonna actually call him or just stare at your phone?”

Shiro shot the younger male a reprimanding look, teeth clicking. “I’m working up to it. These things take a lot of concentration and dedication to details Keith.”

Keith rolled his eyes, turning back to the gaming system on the screen, a pout at his lips.

“It’s been over three years, he’d probably be ecstatic just seeing your name pop up on the screen.”

Logically Shiro knew that he was right. Three years ago he and Adam had been graduating college and accepting jobs in their respective fields, both happy and in love. After a few months of applications and waiting Shiro had come home to their apartment to find a heavy envelope stuffed with a welcome letter and information regarding med school. Knowing it would be over three years and almost 1,000 miles apart, he and Adam had broken things off, still in love and on good terms, both stating their interest in seeing each other again when it was all said and done. Adam, the brightest and most invested teacher in their hometown had decided to stay put doing what he loved. And never had Shiro blamed him for that, mostly cursing the cruel fate that their dreams came true only to pull them apart.

But Shiro was back for his residency term that by some godsend happened to be in his own town. Upon receiving the news, Shiro had sat down next to the vending machines in the hospital, taking a moment to work through a mild heart attack. He was able to go home. Home to his 19 year old punk brother and their mom. Back to Adam. It was too good. In his head he worked through the same speech over and over; Adam could have moved on. He wouldn't blame a guy for not wanting to waited 3 years for Shiro to maybe pop up in his life again.

The first week home had been a blur of moving, paperwork and his family celebrating his return. He found himself waking up early and collapsing onto his bed late. By the time things had slowed down even a bit, he found he was already getting excited. He could feel the thrill of knowing Adam was so close, within a car ride and he itched to call him. When he finally had the time he sat there, staring down his at  his cellphone, the task daunting now that it was real.

“Shiro.”

He picked up the phone hastily, shushing the small complaints from Keith with a flick of his hand. Fingers hesitated over the familiar contact information for a brief moment before he clicked the call button.

Each ring dragged on, Shiro’s heart dropping faster by the second until he could already feel the upcoming voicemail option. Not sure if he was grateful or sad he resigned his fate to not hearing Adam again when there was a small click and a disbelieving laugh.

“Shiro?”

Shiro let out a sigh, euphoric at hearing a voice he had missed for so long. “Hey Adam.”

“To what do I owe this honor, Dr. Shirogane?” A familiar lit to the warmth, teasing him.

“Still not a doctor yet, but I did have a very good reason for calling.”

“Oh? What’s up? We’ve barely talked for three years, what could’ve changed?” Adam sounded curious, not angry or apathetic and Shiro was so relieved by that he charged ahead quickly.

“I’m back home. And I would like to take you to Coran’s coffee shop tomorrow if you’re free.”

A uneasy pause and Shiro could almost hear the caution in Adam’s voice over his phone. “Shiro, do you think that’s the best idea? Don’t you need to catch up with your family or let your boyfriend know about what we were?”

Whether or not Adam could see the motion, Shiro shook his head. “Keith’s still a pain in the butt and I’m not, I haven’t been dating anyone.”

The silence sat between the two for several heartbeats and Shiro prayed to every deity he ever knew for help here.

“10:30 okay with you?” A smile was evident there and Shiro just laughed.

“10:30 would be perfect.”

“It’s a date.” Adam agreed, immediately catching his mistake and amending the slip up with a tiny cough. “Ah, well I mean see you soon Shiro.”

“See you tomorrow Adam.”

A click and Shiro couldn’t help the smile overtaking his face. He was going to see Adam tomorrow. For the first time in three whole years he would get a chance to be back together. It was almost euphoric. 

“Ugh gross. Aren’t you like 26? Get it together.”

“Shut up Keith.”

He pushed himself up and off the floor, almost skipping to his room. He had a date to plan. 


End file.
